A Sudden Shift of Emotion
by CapturedNecko22
Summary: ONE SHOT! Eren x Armin smut! Eren walks in on Armin as he was changing and suddenly gets a strange feeling...


**Hey everyone! My first SMUT ever! :3**

**Eren x Armin!**

**There's going to be a LITTLE bit of humor in this one. XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**;3**

* * *

Eren stretched. It had been a long day protecting the wall with the Garrison. He didn't even know why Levi had ordered him to help them in the first place-the Garrison had plenty of soldiers.

But nonetheless, he did what he was told.

"Eren!" he turned and saw Levi on his horse trotting over to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did you know how much riding a horse dirties my fucking uniform?" he asked. Eren was silent for a few moments. He always knew Levi had a thing for cleanliness, but he didn't find out until a few days ago how _serious_ he was about it.

"Um, is that what you really wanted to ask me, sir?" he asked.

"No. I want you to go check on Armin. He disappeared a while ago on break. He might've gotten himself in trouble again." Levi explained.

"Yes sir!" Eren nodded. He knew Armin was a magnet for trouble. Levi trotted away and Eren went to go check Armin's place first.

He knew Armin would eventually forgive him for entering without knocking, so he opened the door and stopped short.

Armin was changing out of his uniform. He blushed and covered himself.

"E-eren! W-wh-what are you doing!? I'm indecent!" he stammered. Eren felt something shift inside of him. The way Armin's face flushed scarlet when he was embarrassed. The way he stuttered out words. The way his skin looked against his uniform which still halfway covered him.

"Eren?" Armin said when he kept staring. Suddenly Eren slammed the door behind him and began walking towards Armin.

"Um..." Armin backed up into his bed. Gasping, he fell onto it and cursed his clumsiness. Armin looked up as Eren crashed his lips down to his.

"Mmmph!" surprised, Armin stared at him with wide eyes. Eren broke away and tore off the rest of Armin's clothing. Armin shivered as Eren stripped his clothes and tossed them where Armin's laid.

"E-eren? What are you doing?" Eren shivered when he heard Armin say his name. He climbed onto the bed and held Armin's hands above him, kissing him again. This time Armin slowly closed his eyes and kissed Eren back.

Eren broke away to trail kisses down Armin. Armin shuddered as his kisses crept closer to his genitals. Then Eren kissed the top of it. Armin blushed, wanting to stop him but also wanting him to continue.

Eren licked down the length of it and Armin gasped. Eren began to lick, suck, and bite his dick, getting Armin excited. Armin bit back a moan. He wanted to pleasure Eren, not the other way around. After everything Eren did for him...

Armin lightly pushed Eren away. Eren gave him a questioning look before Armin bent down and took the tip of Eren into his mouth. Eren's eyes widened as Armin began to suck Eren's member.

"Armin!" Eren moaned as Armin continued. Eren took Armin's head and replaced his dick with his lips, making out with Armin passionately. Their tongues explored each other's wet caverns. They pulled back, panting. Eren licked his lips and pushed Armin's legs back, revealing his butt.

Armin inhaled sharply as Eren stuck a finger inside him. Moving around, the finger explored inside Armin. A second finger soon joined, and they stretched Armin, looking for that special spot.

"Eren!" Armin blushed as Eren hit a certain spot. Eren smirked, knowing he had found it. Add a third finger, he probed Armin's sweet spot until Armin was screaming in ecstasy. Eren bent down and sucked on Armin's dick until Armin couldn't take it any longer-he came.

Eren swallowed it all swiftly. Armin stuck out his tongue and made a disgusted face.

"That's gross, Eren." Eren chuckled and pecked Armin on the mouth. Eren's member still hurt and he knew he had to relieve himself, but he didn't know if Armin wanted him inside.

"Eren..." Armin trailed off, looking away. A faint blush tinged his cheeks. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"I...uh... I want you inside me!" he stuttered, answering Eren's silent question. He flipped Armin over gently and slowly let himself inside.

"Oh fuck!" Armin cried out, tears in his eyes. Eren quickly backed away.

"Whoops, forgot the lube." Eren apologized. Armin stared at him.

"What!?" he said Eren began to repeat himself before Armin flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow..." Eren muttered. Armin gave him a stern glare and Eren raised his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get some." he said. Armin looked at him in disbelief. Eren stood up. Armin grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I...have some in my drawer." he muttered.

"Why?"

"B-because I... oh just get the lube!" Armin said, a fierce blush once again covering his cheeks. Eren smirked and went to go get it. He came back a few moments later with it.

"It's been used." Eren observed. Armin snatched it away from him.

"Sh-shut up!" Armin said. He opened the jar and wiped some on his fingers. He moved over to Eren and rubbed his member, putting on the lube. Eren stiffened as his member became erect to Armin's touch.

After he was done, he obediently lay flat on his stomach, legs spread for easier access. Eren slowly entered him again, making Armin flinch. It was painful at first, but as Eren moved inside of him, Armin began feeling the pleasure. Eren remembered where Armin's sweet spot was, so he thrust in deeper, slowly so Armin could get used to him.

"F-faster!" Armin yelled. Elated, Eren gladly did as he was told, going faster and faster. Armin moaned and screamed Eren's name. Eren knew he had reached the place.

"I-i'm going to..." Eren trailed off as he came in Armin. Gasping for breath, Armin relaxed against the mattress and looked up at Eren. Eren bent down and stuck his tongue inside Armin, licking up his mess. Armin shivered, all worn out.

After Eren was done he kissed Armin again before laying next to him on the bed, tuckered out as well. They snuggled into each other and pulled the covers up. They were asleep within minutes.

A few minutes after they went to sleep Levi angrily opened the door. He was fuming that neither of them had come back. He had searched all over for them and finally came here.

Then he saw the sight before him.

"Oh." was all he said. He silently left the room and quickly walked away.

* * *

The next morning Armin was sore all over. He staggered out of bed and immediately collapsed onto the floor. Eren smirked as he watched Armin scramble to stand up, only to have him fall down again.

"Looks like a titan invaded your walls." Eren teased. Armin slapped him on the shoulder as he leaned against the bed frame.

"You're so stupid!" Armin scolded.

* * *

**Well, how'd you like it?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! It was a bit humorous for a smut, I know, but it was a HUMOROUS SMUT! XD **

**So I'll do more of these soon! ;3**

**Also, this was a headcanon, but I also saw it on tumblr, so I just wanna let you all know that THIS IS MY HEADCANON! I didn't copy anything! We may've had the same headcanon (i added the Levi part :3) but I came up with this BEFORE i saw the post. No judging. -**

**BTW, if you want to see the outline I wrote for this-it's down below. It was the beginning outline, so some things in the story aren't in the outline. (it's also littered with author notes XD)**

**Here ya go! (if you want)**

_**Outlines:**_

_-Levi tells Eren to go check on Armin (cuz he always takes so damn long! lol)_

_-Eren enters Armin's room & Armin is changing_

_-Armin scolds Eren (What are you doing in here!? I'm indecent!)_

_-Something inside Eren sets off (titan dominance? IDEK)_

_-Eren closes the door behind him and kisses Armin_

_-Surprised, Armin staggers and trips onto bed_

_-Eren's on top of him and takes of Armin's clothes (Armin questions him but doesn't stop him (='u'=)) (WTF is that emoji?)_

_-Eren takes off his_

_-Eren pleasures Armin (lol) (๑__・__ω-)～ "_

_-Armin stops Eren and starts to do BJ (or somethin...GAWD this sounds so weird!) (#／。＼__#)_

_-Eren puts his fingers into Armin (OH SNAP GURL! XD)_

_-Armin gets excited and Eren kisses him again_

_-Eren gives Armin BJ (pretend it's the girl BJ...sigh)_

_-Armin comes and Eren licks it all up_

_-Armin says thats gross_

_-Eren enters him and Armin yells (oh fuck!) in pain_

_-Eren apologizes and says he forgot the lube_

_-Armin gets mad at him and Eren sneaks away to go get some (even tho hes naked...XD what an idiot)_

_-Eren comes back and Armin puts it on for him_

_-Eren enters him again and Armin still feels some pain but it soon turns to pleasure... (－ｏ⌒__)_

_-Eren comes inside of him_

_-Eren cleans it up (with his tongue XD XD XD)_

_-Armin & Eren fall asleep on bed (you forgot to lock the door you numbnuts XD)_

_-Levi goes to check and see what's taking so long and gets a pleasant surprise (for me to write! ψ(｀∇__´)ψ)_

_-Next day Armin can barely stand and Eren says (looks like a titan has invaded your walls) and Armin slaps him for being stupid (LAWL)_


End file.
